The first motorcycle was likely built in 1885 by German inventors Gottlieb Daimler and Wilhelm Maybach, although motorized bicycles were present in the eastern United States as early as 1865. Regardless, a motorcycle typically comprises two wheels with one being a front wheel and the other being a rear wheel. These wheels have a central hub, which rotates about an axle that is connected to the motorcycle frame. Additionally, the rear wheel is typically the drive-wheel, whereas the front wheel is not usually powered.
Historically, motorcycle wheels were of limited design, and few wheels were produced aside from stock wheels that came with a motorcycle. However, in the past couple decades, custom motorcycles and parts have become fashionable status symbols, and a wide variety of custom motorcycle parts, including wheels, are now available.
Many custom motorcycle wheels are expensive, and many are made in limited quantities or are one-of-a-kind pieces. Accordingly, motorcycle enthusiasts having highly coveted wheels may desire to move a set of wheels between several motorcycles or mix and match sets of wheels among several motorcycles. Additionally, such motorcycle enthusiasts may desire to interchange wheels with relatively high frequency, and have the ability to attach any given wheel to either the front or back of a motorcycle.
For example, a custom wheel manufacturer may desire to display various wheels during a motorcycle show, and may desire to sell displayed wheels and replace them with other wheels. Additionally, riders may desire to remove expensive wheels when riding in conditions that may damage wheels, or may desire to display and use more expensive wheels when riding in certain areas or venues.
Unfortunately, most motorcycle wheels are not quickly interchangeable because of the diversity in motorcycle and wheel specifications. The required hub size may be different from one motorcycle to the next, or even between the front and rear wheel positions of the same motorcycle.
Additionally, motorcycles have different configurations of brake and pulley systems. For example, a front wheel may have one or two disc brakes, or may have none. Similarly, a rear wheel may have various types of pulley systems, and may or may not have a disc brake system. Therefore, most motorcycle wheels are not interchangeable from the front to the rear position of a single motorcycle, and are not interchangeable from one motorcycle to another.